


Before We Die

by Cheylouwho



Series: Thieves Work Alone [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Feldspar the thief and Tweek the Barbarian king have formed an unlikely relationship through their journey to find the Stick of Truth and restore peace to Zaron. With the threat of a deadly battle on the horizon and a little bit of time alone, this may be their first and last chance at a more intimate gesture.This is the implied porn scene from chapter 13 of Thieves Work Alone.





	Before We Die

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writers block with this series so here's that missing sex scene that was implied back in TWA (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7551259/chapters/17173756). Hope you enjoy!

_Feldspar turned, gently taking Tweek’s chin in his hand and kissing his lips, pulling away with a red blush. "Sorry. Last time we did that, we kinda got cut off. I just wanted to…you know."_

_"I understand," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You gonna get some sleep?"_

_"Yeah…" he let Tweek move away from him before reaching for the doorknob. "Tweek? Can you stay with me? I mean…we've slept together for like, three days. Wanna make it four?"_

_Tweek smiled, grabbing for his hand. "Sure. Why not?"_

 

* * *

 

It took no time at all for the candles to be blown out and the curtains drawn over the huge window overlooking the kingdom. The moon was gently shining through them onto the bed where the barbarian king sat, yawning and stretching. It had been a long day of travel and celebration, and tomorrow they would be heading into a dangerous battle against the Dark Lord. He’d decided to stay with Feldspar for the night, just to be safe. You couldn’t be safer than sleeping with your sort-of boyfriend and travel companion.

“You sure you’re fine? You’re still making weird faces,” the thief commented, moving over to the bed. He’d tossed his ceremonial robes onto the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

The barbarian blushed, refusing to make eye contact. “Yeah, I’m fine… just stressed about tomorrow.” He quickly crawled upward towards the head of their bed, pulling the sheets aside. “Come on, hurry up, get in bed already. I’m exhausted.”

Feldspar only laughed, fingers brushing through his mop of unruly dark hair. “Alright, whatever you say, _your highness._ ”

Tweek only rolled his eyes, arms crossed firmly across his chest. “Stop that.”

“Whatever.” He sat down quietly, allowing Tweek to finish moving the blankets before climbing in. “You know, you should probably take off your robe. That thing’s too fancy for sleeping, you’re gonna get hot under all these blankets.”

Tweek’s blush only became brighter. He grumbled another “stop that” under his breath before lifting his arms, quickly removing it and throwing it to the floor beside the thief’s blue one. “Done.”

Feldspar giggled again. “At least tonight we don’t have to use my cape as a blanket. It’s plenty warm here.”

Tweek didn’t say anything as he pulled the covers back over both of them, scooting closer. “I don’t know how the hell you’re so optimistic when we’re going into battle tomorrow.”

“I…I’m…” Feldspar paused, shifting so he could see the other’s face. His smeared paint from the ceremony glimmered softly in the moonlight coming through the window. “I’m… pretty scared, too.”

“Aw, Craig…” Tweek sighed, pulling him closer. He only used his real name during intimate moments. “Come on, it’s… it’s not that bad. We’re the heroes, right? We’ll save everyone.” His own hands were shaking as he caressed the thief’s dark cheek.

“Yeah.” Feldspar didn’t say anything else, resorting to placing a quick kiss against the barbarian’s temple, then his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed, breathing slow. “You really know how to calm me down, don’t you?”

“It… it’s something I’m used to, I guess. I tend to keep my own anxiety at bay. It’s not easy, but when you’re the king, you kinda have to.” Tweek returned the kisses in an equally gentle fashion, hand still stroking the other’s face. “I don’t mind though. I mean… helping you.” He did mind that _he_ was so naturally jumpy. Proving his own strength was why he set out on this journey anyway.

“Mmm. I don’t mind you helping me, either.” Feldspar giggled gently to himself, almost shaking his head.

“What?”

“Here we are acting all… all fluffy… and tomorrow we could possibly _die._ ”

“Don’t say that,” Tweek comforted, dropping his voice. It wasn’t often he was this gentle. “We’re gonna be fine, I promise.” He was suddenly hyper aware of how close he was to the thief, their bare chests pressed close together as they progressed through their intimate discussion.

It was clear Feldspar had noticed too.

“H-hey…” he whispered, shifting again. It wasn’t quite in discomfort, but Tweek had a feeling about what he was going to ask. “I mean… in case we _do_ die tomorrow…what if…um…” He blushed, turning and hiding his face in the pillow.

“You want to _what?”_ Tweek teased, nudging him.

He mumbled something into the pillow.

“I can’t hear you, dumbass.”

He slowly lifted his head. “Do you want to…um…take this a step further? J-Just in case, this might be…our only chance, you know.”

The barbarian grinned, a hand rubbing at his painted cheek as he sat up a bit. “I thought you’d never ask.” He reached out to the other, helping him sit up before shifting closer, hands awkwardly on his shoulders.

“I…I don’t know how this works,” Feldspar admitted breathily, their lips nearly touching as they sat in the near-darkness. “I’ve never…”

“Me either,” Tweek admitted, gently kissing his lips once…twice…three times. “But…I think we can do this, what do you think?”

Feldspar just let out a soft sound, grinning. “Yeah, we can.” His hands slowly reached out from under the blankets, resting against the other’s chest. With a sort of tenderness he’d never displayed before he began to trace the patterns of war paint, admiring them; admiring his lover’s body. “You’re…”

“Strong?” he asked, eyes drifting down to where he was touching.

“Well, yeah, but… beautiful, I think. That’s a better word.” Without warning, his head dipped lower to press kisses along his ribcage, following the path of his paint. The barbarian shivered, fingertips lightly digging into his shoulders. “Is…is that good?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, one hand shifting to pet at his hair as Feldspar continued to pamper gentle kisses up his chest to his neck. “For…for someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing…” Tweek trailed off, twitching slightly as he relaxed his body. He could let himself go and just enjoy this, he decided. No more tough façade; just him and Feldspar and all the time in the world. “Here, my turn,” he whispered, pulling the thief away from his body.

Feldspar stared at him, slightly breathless. With the same gentle tenderness, Tweek began to kiss from his cheek along his jaw, cradling the other side of his face with his hand. He moved downward to his neck before pausing, gently licking and sucking at the skin. Yes, this felt about right. Feldspar seemed to be enjoying it too with the soft noises he was making.

“H-here, m-maybe I should…” the thief finished his sentence with a quick gesture towards the bed. He carefully laid himself down, kicking the blankets aside. There was a strange look of vulnerability on his face as he gazed upwards, almost inviting Tweek to continue.

“Oh –ngh—jeez,” the barbarian muttered to himself, twitching slightly again. He…he wasn’t sure what sort of feeling he was getting in his chest, but it had to be a good one. He slowly swung one leg over the top of Feldspar’s lower half, settling into a straddle position with his hands on either side of the thief’s head. “Is…is this right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Feldspar whispered, their eyes meeting. Tweek leaned forward just enough for their foreheads to touch, eyes locked. “It feels right…”

“It does,” Tweek admitted, kissing his cheek again. As he moved back down to the thief’s neck, a hand began to wander along his exposed skin. Feldspar’s hands moved to rest on his hips, their bodies pressed closer than before. The barbarian almost wondered if he was ill with how feverish he was feeling. It was a good fever though- it was stirring in his chest, making his heart beat faster and his attraction to the man below him more evident. Well, physically evident. He was certain the thief could feel the bulge in his undergarments.

Feldspar was clearly enjoying it though as he slowly lifted his hips, pressing them closer with a slight groan. Tweek continued to mark up his neck, trailing back down to his shoulder and chest once more.

“You’re…um…” the thief muttered, one hand on his hip starting to gravitate towards his crotch. His fingertips lightly ghosted against the barbarian’s undergarments as he looked up, locking eyes again. “I’m…”

“It’s okay, you…you can,” he assured him, shifting so that he could reach better. Feldspar gently palmed him, feeling him up. “Jeez…just… we can just take the rest off now, okay?”

Feldspar nodded as Tweek climbed back off of him, grabbing at his waistband to remove them.

“Wait,” Feldspar said suddenly, crawling closer. “Let me.” With the gentlest of touch he slid them down for him, finally exposing his arousal. He stared for a moment as if unsure what to do with it.

“And yours?” the barbarian breathed, eying the other’s shorts. Feldspar again nodded, moving so that Tweek could remove them with an equally gentle motion. Now they were both completely nude, staring at each other in the dim light of the moon coming through the curtains.

There was a moment of silence as they took each other in, almost hesitant to move. This was it; this was the big step forward. They were almost too nervous to take it.

Finally, Feldspar caved, reaching out for Tweek once more. “I’m gonna…um…” He was too embarrassed to say it as he pressed a kiss to Tweek’s hip, grinning against his skin. Tweek knew exactly what he was getting at, moving so that it was his turn to lay flat against the bed, legs slightly agape, arms stretched slightly above his head. “I almost expected there to be paint down here, too,” Feldspar said softly, eliciting a laugh from both of them.

“Nah…no use painting what you’re not gonna see.”

“Well…I’m seeing it.” Feldspar pressed another kiss, this time on his inner thigh.

“Do you want me to paint my dick from now on or something?” Tweek teased.

“Fuck…no, that’s not what I meant,” the thief chided, blushing furiously. “D…don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.”

“You’re already touching it, I don’t know why you’re getting all weird about me saying ‘dick’.”

Indeed, Feldspar was now gently stroking his cock as he pressed little kisses along his thighs. “No it’s… I’m just nervous, okay? This is new. Just let me do my thing and then it’ll be your turn.”

“Fair enough,” the barbarian laughed to himself, relaxing against the soft bed. Feldspar continued to stroke him until he felt satisfied enough with how hard he was becoming. He then dared to kiss the tip, eliciting a small gasp from the barbarian. Bingo. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a slow line from the base of his dick to the tip before taking him into his mouth.

“J-jeez Craig –ngh--,” Tweek suddenly gasped, twisting his hips as the thief went down on him. It was unexpected, but it felt good. His hands first gripped at the sheets, but unsatisfied, he moved them to grasp at the other’s dark hair.

Feldspar didn’t take any notice, continuing his slow movements. He bobbed up and down, Tweek’s sounds and further spreading legs giving him a good sign to press further. He moved a bit faster and deeper, fingertips digging into his thighs. He didn’t think it would be long now until he was ready.

In no time at all, Tweek was practically squirming, eyes closed tightly. With every little movement Feldspar made he couldn’t help but groan, a stirring feeling in his stomach. “I…I’m…kinda close, I think,” he admitted breathily, trying to control himself.

Feldspar pulled off with a soft _pop,_ licking his lips. “I was wondering if you want to…uh.” He froze, embarrassed again.

“You want to…what?” Tweek sat up, body aching with need. He was so close…

Feldspar silently moved to lie back down on the bed where Tweek had just been. He slowly spread his legs, hands pressed firmly to his chest. “F…fuck me.”

Tweek’s eyebrows flew up at the request, eyes wide. That was….that was new. “S-say it again,” he dared, situating himself between the thief’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around his equally throbbing dick, stroking him. He was pretty aroused too.

“I want you to…to fuck me.” Feldspar’s hands went from his chest to his face, trying to cover the flush on his cheeks.

“Um… I can’t just put it in, it won’t…” Tweek trailed off, looking around the room. “Hold on, lemme look.” He quickly slid off the bed, moving around the room on tiptoes. There wasn’t much else in here other than the bed and a small dresser and mirror… that would have to be his best bet. He quietly opened a few drawers, rifling through them.

“Did you find anything?” Feldspar asked softly, voice thick with lust and mild impatience.

“Y-yeah, actually…” Tweek carefully held up a small bottle towards the window, squinting. “It’s half empty, but I think it’s… uh, the right stuff. You know… so it’ll feel good and all that.”

“I’m glad you found some,” Feldspar sighed with relief, wiggling a bit to get comfortable as Tweek climbed back on the bed. “I’m too ready for this to stop. If you hadn’t, I’d have gone looking for some myself.”

Tweek only laughed, clicking the little bottle open and dripping some of the thick, cool liquid onto his fingers. “Yeah, this is the good stuff.” Once he felt he had enough he leaned forward, fingertips gently brushing against Feldspar’s ass.

“That’s cold,” the thief commented bluntly, causing the barbarian to laugh again.

“Jeez, just relax, it won’t feel so cold in just a second.” He carefully pressed against his hole with one finger, slowly entering him. “Is… does that feel right?”

“Y-yeah,” Feldspar breathed, turning his head so he could look at him. “A little weird, but good.”

“Good weird is better than bad weird, I’ll take it.” Tweek began to gently slide the finger in and out, eliciting a soft moan from Feldspar. The thief was clearly trying to keep his voice down as his hand pressed against his mouth. “Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna hear us,” Tweek reminded him, continuing to pump in and out until he felt satisfied. He squeezed in a second finger, scissoring back and forth, stretching him out. He’d never done something like this before, but it just felt right… and Feldspar seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

“Try another,” the thief prompted, words muffled by his hand. “Please, see if you can.”

Tweek took a slow breath, the weird feeling in his stomach sending a shiver down his spine. He added a bit more lubricant to his fingers before trying for a third, struggling. “It’s a bit tight.”

“That’s fine… you’re not that big, right?” Feldspar opened his legs wider. “Let’s just…try it.”

Tweek nodded, biting his lip. He removed his fingers slowly, stroking his cock a few time with what lube was left on his fingers. He then added a generous amount more, coating himself until he was satisfied. “You sure you’re ready? I don’t wanna hurt you or anything…”

“I’m sure,” Feldspar said, arms reaching up, extending towards the barbarian. Tweek scooted closer and Feldspar wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Put it in.”

Tweek shivered again, twitching and making another noise as he carefully lined himself up. “Here we go,” he whispered, starting to press inside. He carefully watched Feldspar’s face as he entered. “Still good?”

“Mmh, yeah,” Feldspar said, eyes closed now, mouth slightly agape. “K-keep going, all the way…”

Tweek pressed further, bit by bit until he was fully inside of him. “Good?”

“Yeah…real good.”

“What does it feel like?” he asked curiously, pressing a kiss to Feldspar’s nose.

“Full…and warm and…good.”

“You’re _great_ at describing things,” Tweek said sarcastically, giggling a little. He began to slowly pull out, trying to mimic the motion of his fingers earlier. Feldspar let out another little moan, and Tweek echoed him. Damn, that felt good… He began to work up to a steady, slow rhythm.

“Try going faster,” Feldspar begged, pressing another kiss to Tweek’s lips. “Please…please…”

“Okay, slow down, you don’t have to be so needy,” Tweek breathed, but he secretly loved it. Feldspar squirming below him and making those delicious sounds was maddening. He began to pick up his pace, the feeling in his stomach returning full force. One hand found its way to Feldspar’s dick, stroking him in time with each gentle thrust.

“Mmmm, I’m close,” Feldspar admitted, biting his lip.

“Me too.” Tweek continued to pick up speed, grinning a bit. “Let’s do it at the same time, okay?”

“Okay…”

Tweek began to stroke him faster, pumping in and out, in and out. “I’m… I’m so close…”

Feldspar suddenly let out a high pitched cry, body jerking as he released. Unable to help himself at the sight, Tweek did the same. “J-jesus –ngh—holy…”

Feldspar whimpered as he relaxed into the sheets, exhausted and full.

“Sorry… should I have pulled out?” Tweek asked softly, shifting back a little until Feldspar was empty once more.

“No…it’s… it’s an interesting feeling. I think I like it.” Feldspar pulled him close again, the two of them snuggling close together.

“Did you like it?” Tweek asked softly, kissing him again.

“What, sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, it was good.” Feldspar grinned, tilting his head so they could meet eyes again. “You know, I really love you.”

“I love you too, you dumb thief,” Tweek said, copying his grin. They both looked like a mess- Tweek’s paint was smeared all over his face, both of their hair wild and unruly. “We should sleep now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Feldspar said softly, moving to press his face into Tweek’s chest. “Tomorrow is a big day.”

“Yeah…” Tweek trailed off, eyes drifting towards the window again. The curtains were slightly parted, letting him peer down into the woods below. Lights were shining somewhere in the trees as the elves prepared for battle the next morning. Feldspar was already drifting to sleep in his arms. “It’ll be okay… tomorrow will be okay.”

With both feelings of love and despair bubbling in his chest, the barbarian king allowed the soft breathing of his lover to lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Four hours later, Feldspar slowly blinked awake to the sound of a knock on his door. He yawned, curling closer into something warm wrapped around him. It took a few moments to realize that the warm thing was in fact the barbarian's chest. He had almost forgotten that he was there. He slowly wiggled out from being wrapped in his arms, sliding off the bed. His hair was a mess, and he had discarded his robes and clothing the night before. It was probably best he threw something on before answering the door. He grabbed for the robe, pulling it lazily over his head before stumbling to the door, rubbing his eyes. He opened it to find Chris, already clad in armor._

_"Sorry to wake you," he said with a small nod, tilting his head to peer into the room. "Ah. I see. The barbarian is with you."_

_Feldspar blushed. "Nn…yeah."_

_Chris raised his eyebrows. "Ah. I see. Explains the way you look…I don't mean to imply anything, but-"_

_"WE'LL BE OUT SOON OKAY BYE," he gasped, slamming the door and throwing a hand against his neck, embarrassed._


End file.
